


Of Fine Geese and Requited Love

by GaHoolianGirl



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Childhood Friends, Cordelia has it BAD, F/F, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Getting Together, Love Confessions, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Pining, Post-Canon, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:28:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23412367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaHoolianGirl/pseuds/GaHoolianGirl
Summary: It was enchanting, being aloft a pegasus as the sun set. It was difficult to describe the feeling, being enveloped by the soft orange and pinks of the sky while the crisp cool air pricked your face. From your aerial view you could see folk preparing for their nighttime tasks, stabling their horses, lighting torches, and calling in their children after a day of mischief.It was even better when you had a companion.Sumia was always lovely, no matter where Cordelia saw her, but there was something mesmerizing about seeing her basked in the warm evening glow, her hair whipping about in the wind, face soft with contentment.Cordelia had never loved her more than that moment.
Relationships: Sumia/Tiamo | Cordelia
Comments: 5
Kudos: 42





	Of Fine Geese and Requited Love

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all I started this awhile ago, but I decided to finish it because who doesn't need some sweetness in this trying time? I hope you enjoy! I promise the goose in the title is relevant lmao.

It was enchanting, being aloft a pegasus as the sun set. It was difficult to describe the feeling, being enveloped by the soft orange and pinks of the sky while the crisp cool air pricked your face. From your aerial view you could see folk preparing for their nighttime tasks, stabling their horses, lighting torches, and calling in their children after a day of mischief.

It was even better when you had a companion.

Sumia was always lovely, no matter where Cordelia saw her, but there was something mesmerizing about seeing her basked in the warm evening glow, her hair whipping about in the wind, face soft with contentment.

Cordelia had never loved her more than that moment.

"Should we alight soon?" Sumia gently pulled the reins (always gentle, a suggestion, a request, only ever urgent if her pegasus ever stood the chance to be hurt) to match her pace to Cordelia's so she could be heard, "It's getting dark."

_No, I never want to touch the ground again. If I could soar through the sky with you forever I would._

"Yes, that's wise, we should be getting back to the barracks."

The war was long behind them now, and Cordelia had been the captain of the Ylissean Pegasus Knights for about eight months, and Sumia had been stable master of that same order for six of them. Both were duties they did their utmost in, made easier by the other's close proximity and therefore rigorous support.

A blessing and a curse.

Call her a hopeless romantic, but since they were both but children of nine, Cordelia knew there were none other that she would truly love besides Sumia. Seeing the small girl of a minor noble house so fringe their title was mere formality, face deep in mud after tripping on her own boots and refusing to cry in front of the Knight Captain of the time (a stern woman everyone gladly forgot when Phila took her place), her heart nearly stopped. The quiet dignity, the resilience in the face of her weakness... 

Now fifteen years later, that love had done nothing but growth in strength and intensity, nurtured in her chest like a chick in its egg, and now it finally threatened to burst.

"Would you like to have some dinner? Just the two of us?" Sumia's melodious voice broke her free from her own thoughts, as they neared the barracks, "For my sixth month anniversary as stable master, some of the girls bought me a fine goose from the market. I prepared it this morning so all that's left is to stuff and cook it..."

Cordelia's treacherous heart bid her to read deeply into the bashful tone in Sumia's voice, but she stomped that down as she always did. They had dined together many times before, there was no reason to assume anything special of this time.

"Of course, after we settle our pegasi in for the night and wash up, shall we meet in the kitchen?"

"Yes!" Pegasi letting out an empathetic whinny, they finally touched solid earth, then headed directly to the stables. With reiterated promises of dining later, they parted ways, Cordelia taking that time to still her pounding heart.

* * *

"Sumia!" Cordelia called as she entered the castle kitchen. Most had already taken supper hours earlier, so their only company was the occasional servant passing through to get some tea cakes or scones.

"Cordelia!" turning to greet her best friend, Sumia's wide grin contrasted her hand, which was covered in oil, spices, and the remnants of a goose's innards. She grabbed a rag from the nearby basin of water to wipe off her hands, "It's already roasting over the fire! I have the sauce over here, so it'll be just a little while."

Rolling up her sleeve, Cordelia approached the other woman, "Let me help clean up, it'll help pass the time."

"Alright..." there was more Sumia had to say, it was written all over her face, but Cordelia knew from experience it was best to let her do it when she was ready rather than push, lest she topple over like a weapon rack when it had the bad luck of crossing her path. Their task went by quickly with their combined efforts, but there was an odd discrepancy that caught Cordelia's eye.

"Didn't you say that you prepared the goose this morning? Why were you gutting and deboning it now?"

Sumia dropped the rag she held into the basin with a dramatic splash, letting out a startled yelp. She turned away so she was facing the wall and not her friend.

"I..." her shoulders hunched, "I just wanted to eat with you so I. Lied."

That was not what Cordelia expected to hear.

"Why would you do that? I love spending time with you, there's no need for pretense."

"It's different this time!" Sumia argued, whipping around so her tearful gaze met Cordelia's confused one, a fire in her eyes which burned with passion but flickered with fear, the same she carried into battle with her. Her friend could do nothing but stare, slack jawed.

"I planned to finally tell you after so many years, but even after everything I'm still a coward! Useless useless _useless!"_

Cordelia reached out to place a comforting hand on the other's shoulder but was denied, Sumia lurching back with an abrupt movement, "No! I have to say this or else I never will."

Concerned, but knowing that once an idea got into Sumia's head, she would do it, no matter the impracticality or absurdity, Cordelia nodded and gestured for her to finish speaking.

"For so many years, I felt like I was behind you, struggling to catch up. I wasn't a knight, barely even a soldier... You always seemed so confident and beautiful and talented... how could someone like me, who trips over her own feet, compare? I was so _jealous,_ and it made me feel horrible, you were my best friend! But one day I realized... I didn't want what you have, no one could be like you. What I wanted was to- was to be _with_ you."

"Sumia-"

"I love you, Cordelia. I tore up a dozen daisies trying to decide whether or not to tell you today and-"

"Sumia!"

"Muh?" only one of the tears that threatened earlier rolled down Sumia's cheek, which Cordelia gently reached out to wipe away with her calloused thumb, letting her hand linger, "You can't imagine the joy those words bring me. For so many years I loved you, happy to just be by your side."

"You love me? _Why?_ "

The sheer incredulity in her voice shot a thousand arrows through Cordelia's heart.

"The better question is why wouldn't I? You always get back up no matter what kind of set back you face, and no one tries harder than you. You never give up, even if you're hard on yourself all the while. There's no one as resilient or as beautiful as you. You have everything I lack, of course I fell in love with you." 

Sumia's eyes widened to the size of saucers, and she tugged on her hair nervously, releasing a shuddering laugh, "I can't believe that. You love me? _Me?_ Miss. Trips-and-falls-in-mud-everyday?"

"You better get used to it, because I'll say it every day until you believe me."

Smiling now, Sumia lept at Cordelia, who barely had enough time to brace herself and catch her in a joyful hug. It was worth it, because, almost instantly, relief flooded her body at finally, finally, getting to hold Sumia in her arms like this, as a lover instead of just as a supportive friend. Of course their friendship would remain intact, but now they could do things like...

"May I kiss you?" she pleaded quietly, afraid that if she spoke too loudly the moment would shatter. She received an eager nod and a whispered, "Yes," so she wasted no time.

...

All the romance books she had read were put to shame. Sumia's lips were soft and warm, with a savory taste, likely from sampling the stuffing and sauce along the way. It was so simple and natural yet magical, and there was no other way she would have it. 

When they pulled away, they wore matching smiles, the expressions of two women whose deepest desires had finally come true.

"I'm so happy..." Sumia murmured contently, burying her face into Cordelia's neck, who couldn't agree more.

"After we eat this fine dinner, we should probably inform the girls. They'll likely catch on quickly, and be rather cross we didn't tell them ourselves."

Sumia nodded and giggled, "They will delight in teasing us."

Cordelia's soft smile merged into a grin, and she placed a soft kiss on Sumia's forehead, "They can do whatever they like. Nothing could threaten the happiness I feel being with you."

As their lips met in another gentle kiss, Cordelia knew that her words would ring true for many years to come.•

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought!


End file.
